Unanswered Prayers
by XxxHandsOnMexxX
Summary: Lucy/Caspian/Susan fic. Songfic to Unanswered Prayers by Garth Brooks. AU, one-shot, movie-based. Thanks to williammoseleysgirl for beta'ing my story! oh and the link on my story didn't work, so go to my profile and click on the link there! Sorry!


Unanswered Prayers

**OK before you begin the story I have some shameless self-promotion. I made a video of this story on Youtube:**

**/watch?vQJH-URzQdow**

**Please watch it! If you don't have a Youtube account, feel free to comment about it in the reviews. OK now on to the actual story!**

Unanswered Prayers

_Just the other night at a hometown football game  
my wife and I ran into my old high school flame_

Lucy shrieked and ran out to hug her brothers and sister. They had come back to Narnia as Aslan had promised! She had missed them terribly since her and Caspian's wedding, were she had made the decision to live in Narnia forever with her husband. The others had gone back to live in England, much to Lucy's dismay. As she hugged her brothers, she didn't notice Susan and Caspian's eyes meeting. He smiled at her gently, trying desperately not to think of their previous relationship.

_And as I introduced them the past came back to me  
and I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be_

Flashback

"No! It's all right!" Caspian said, looking at the four Pevensies.

"You are just not exactly what I expected…" he stopped and stared at Susan.

She returned the glance and smiled at him.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times  
And each night I'd spend praying that God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again_

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said, stepping up to Caspian.

Caspian sighed. "I wish we had more time to spend together."

Susan shrugged. "It would have never worked between us anyway…."

Caspian still felt the sting of those words to this day.

"Caspian! Caspian!"

Lucy's voice shook him out of his trance.

"Let's go inside" she giggled. Caspian smiled, grasped his wife's hand and walked in.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talking to the man upstairs  
That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_

"There she is!" Edmund said, overjoyed to meet his niece for the first time.

Lucy picked up Ava from her cradle. She handed her over to Edmund.

"Look at her!" Peter exclaimed. "She looks just like you, Lu!"

_Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

Lucy smiled as her brothers fought over holding Ava. Some things never changed.

Susan spoke up.

"Really, you two act like you don't have children of your own back in England." Peter laughed.

"John insists that he is too old for me to hold him anymore!" Edmund laughed too. "He's only three years old, and already as stubborn as his father!" Peter smiled.

"Like your one to talk, Rose is already running your household, Edmund!"

Edmund grinned. "Just like her old man! Tough as nails!" Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, I for one will never raise my children to behave that way! When they start disobeying you two when they are older, don't come crying to me!" Caspian cringed. Was this really the new Susan? The Susan he had remembered had always been far too old for her age, but never like this.

"When Priscilla and Edward are old enough, they are going to the strict military school their father attended. That school teaches children the proper way to behave."

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
and I could tell that time had changed me  
in her eyes too it seemed_

She really wasn't Susan Pevensie anymore.

The celebration for the Kings and Queen of old returning was to be held that evening. There were plenty of festivities going on, but Caspian needed some fresh air. Sometimes it was difficult to keep his king-like composure when he had so many thoughts racing through his head. As he stared out on the balcony, he felt someone coming up behind him, sighing.

Susan.

She smiled at Caspian. "So how have you been, old friend? I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since I arrived."

Caspian gave her a slight grin. "I am doing very well, Susan."

Susan sighed. "Congratulations on Ava, she is quite beautiful…."

Caspian was growing frustrated. "Listen, Susan, what happened to you?" he blurted out. Susan looked confused.

"What on are you talking about?"

Caspian sighed. "You, Susan."

_We tried to talk about the old days  
there wasn't much we could recall  
I guess the Lord knows what he's doing after all_

Susan looked highly offended. "I don't think I've changed in the least!"

Caspian almost laughed. "You are certainly not the same Susan I remember. The Susan I knew was warm and gentle…."

Susan scoffed. "Do you realize how long ago that was, Caspian? I grew up. I know exactly how the world works now. It was childish to believe in this place and it still is. Do you know that in England I am married to a man who is one of the most respected military officers in the whole world? I have one of the best social statuses? I have everything I've ever wanted!"

Caspian just stood there, stunned.

Susan continued, "If Peter, Edmund, and Lucy still want to believe in this little game we played as children, then that's fine, but I believe in something called in reality!"

Caspian just snickered.

"Susan, I can't believe…."

But Susan wasn't listening.

"Look, honestly, I can't stay here any longer. This is only frustrating me." And with that, Susan turned around and walked away.

Caspian looked at her walking away, trying to collect his thoughts.

He heard Lucy walking up to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled deeply at his wife.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
and then and there I thanked the good Lord  
For the gifts in my life_

He hugged Lucy tightly in his arms.

When he let her go, Lucy asked,

"Are you coming back in? Some of the dwarves brought presents for Ava."

Caspian nodded. "In just a few more moments, my little Lucy."

She smiled at the nickname Caspian had given her while they were on the Dawn Treader.

"Okay." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

When she was out of sight, Caspian bowed his head.

"Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for my Lucy."

_Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_


End file.
